The chicken and the pool
by JammyWammy
Summary: It was a very hot summer day and Cloud is being really cranky, but can a chicken and pool turn his mood back around? Especially when it involves a very sultry, ruby eyed housemate? Oneshot.
**Final Fantasy VII and its characters solely belongs to Square-Enix (Formerly Squaresoft).**

 **Warning: Slight language.**

The city of Edge were filled of people cursing the day to its very core, it was the start of summer and the weather had not been very nice at all, it was scorching hot outside and it wasn't any better inside their homes. A certain blond inside the garage of a bar and a home called Seventh heaven had been muttering curses under his breath as he tinkered on his beloved mortocycle, Fenrir. His usual attire had been replaced by a dark grey wife beater, some black short pants with many pockets and a pair of black flip flops. He wiped the sweat off his forehead with his hand as he stood up to grab a screw driver on his toolbox which was resting on the table on the corner.

"This fucking weather." He muttered again for the nth time already that day, and the motorbike had not been cooperating at all, adding to his already sour mood. A brunette barmaid quietly entered the garage, carrying a tray with a glass of ice cold lemonade and another glass with ice cold water in it, the blond had been so engrossed with his business that he didn't notice tha sultry ruby eyed beauty coming in. Tifa wore a very sexy white tank top that showed off a little cleavage, and it greatly emphazised her supple chest. The way it hugged her body left nothing to one's imagination, along with it was a very short demin shorts and some white flip flops for her feet, her hair had been tied in a loose bun, making it look messy but sexy nontheless.

She wasn't able to move from her spot as she stared at the sweat clad blond swordsman, the way that his wife beater hugged his muscular body was making her crazy, she could see beads of sweat sliding down his sexy arms and it made her gulp loudly. She decided to approach him to give him the drinks, asking a question in the process.

"Cloud, I'm making chicken today but I wanted to ask what kind of dish you like?" She asked as she made her way forward, the blond didn't look at her until she was just a few feet away from him, when he snapped his head to her direction, he was suddenly greeted by Tifa's sexy body and her twin wonders did nothing good to his already sweaty self.

"Chicken breasts." He suddenly blurted out while shamelessly staring at Tifa's chest, then his eyes shot up towards her face, his cerulean orbs slightly widening, Tifa eyebrows were as high as the sky.

"O...kay...? Chicken breast it is." She said as she handed him the drinks. He slowly took one with his mouth slightly open at what had just occurred. Tifa smiled sweetly before she turned around to put the tray down on the table, she went away with a smirk on her face. Cloud stared at her retreating form with his mouth still slightly agape.

 _What's wrong with you?_ He thought angrily at himself. He suddenly thought of buying the woman a bigger house, a car maybe, and a ring, maybe give her some babies too. He hastily drank his lemonade then set the glass aside. He went back to Fenrir to keep his mind off Tifa and start the engine but a small explosion sound was heard and he was suddenly covered with black smoke.

"GODDAMMIT!" He yelled on top of his lungs while he stomped his foot angrily, throwing his arms into the air.

After that excruciating experience, Cloud's blackened self lazily went inside the house to take a very cold shower, Tifa bumped into him and she couldn't help but snort at the sight of him.

"What happened chocoboy?" She said with a big grin then she started laughing loud. Cloud sneered at her.

"Ha ha, very funny Teef." He pouted cutely which made Tifa close her eyes tight while she bit her lip.

 _So freaking adorable!_

"Why don't you wash up Strife, don't touch anything with those dirty hands of yours." She said while she walked away towards the kitchen. Cloud rubbed his face with a sigh, spreading grease and dirt all over it.

"Yeah, yeah. I was about to do that ma'am." He said while made his way towards the stairs, looking deflated. He turned to look at Tifa before he went up, noticing again how sexy she looked with her summer attire, suddenly thanking the weather for being so 'nice'. He shook his head to himself, disgusted, then went upstairs, he definitely needed that cold shower more than ever now.

* * *

Cloud snored gently as he laid sprawled on his bed, with his leg dangling downwards and an arm hanging in the air. His snore turned loud which made him snort, he then wiped his mouth absentmindedly then he smacked his lips together, he fell asleep as soon as he was done taking a shower, he was just planning on laying down for a little bit but ended up sleeping. He furrowed his eyebrows when he heard a faint sound coming from downstairs. He slowly opened his blue eyes while he looked around.

 _What in the world...?_ He could hear loud laughter, it sounded like it was Marlene and Denzel. He slowly sat up with a wide mouth yawn, stretched his arms then stood up while scratching his head with lazy eyes. _What are they doing?_ He went for his door to walk out, on his way down the stairs, he could hear the laughter growing louder and this time, it was made by three people. He got curious and followed the sound, he realized that it was coming from the garage, he went to get a glass of cold water first before he proceeded towards the garage door that was connected to the bar. He began sipping his water but ended up spitting it, spraying it everywhere like sprinkler when he saw an large inflatable pool on the middle, Marlene and Denzel happily splashing water to the cause of his sudden spit session, Tifa, who was standing outside the pool wearing a very sexy black bikini, exposing the creamy goodness of her skin and those gorgeous curves that made Cloud's head suddenly dizzy. The three members of his family all looked at his direction with surprised looks.

"Finally, I was waking you up but you were snoring like a troll so I decided to leave you alone." Tifa said while she pointed a large, yellow, water gun at Marlene and Denzel's direction. He couldn't take his eyes off her sultry body with his mouth slightly open. Tifa's eyebrows shot up then she looked at the direction of their adopted kids, who were snickering behind their hands. Cloud shook his head to clear it, then he cleared his throat.

"I-Is that so? W-W-Why were you waking me up?"

"Why are you stuttering?" Denzel asked as he leaned his arms on the edge of the pool.

"W-What? N-No-"

"See! You're stuttering! Is it because of how sexy Tifa looked? You were staring at her like she was something to eat!" Marlene piped suddenly, then they heard a sound of shattering glass and it was because Cloud lost his grip on the glass he was holding.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

"Cloud! Watch your mouth!" Tifa yelled with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry." He stepped forward, creating a crunching sound, he only had realized that he was barefoot when he felt a stinging pain on his sole. "SHIT! OH SHIT!" He yelled while he clutched his foot, jumping up and down with his other foot.

"CLOUD!"

"I'M SORRY!"

"Cloud's a potty mouth!" Denzel exclaimed.

"I'm sorry!" Cloud responded with his voice cracking. Tifa sighed then hurriedly went over to the blond, she suddenly grabbed him by wrapping her arms around his behind and she threw him into her shoulders, completely shocking Cloud himself, Marlene and Denzel, their mouths were so wide it looked like their faces were going to be ripped in half.

"I'll be right back." Tifa said while she carried Cloud like a sack of rice, him still bent down on her shoulder. The blond's eyes widened while he stared at Tifa's behind, which was swaying dangerously, making him gulp loudly.

"T-Tifa... I..."

"Be quiet Strife." Tifa said then she suddenly bent down and sat him down a chair. "Wait here." She went away, Cloud glued his eyes on her swaying behind and hips, licking his lips as he did so. Seconds later, Tifa came back with a first aid kit in hand. She knelt down in front of him, giving him full view of her generous cleavage, he stared at them in a daze, suddenly of thinking of grabbing the moon and handing it to the woman in front of him, while the said woman attended to his injured foot. She looked up at him and she smirked when she saw where he was looking at.

"Like what you see, Strife?" She asked with a teasing smirk, Cloud suddenly looked into her eyes which was still glazed over.

"I'm sorry what was that?" He said in one breath, then his eyes widened again when he realized what she asked and how dirty he was being. _Curse you Strife!_

"Nothing..." Tifa said then down again. "So, I complied with your request, grilled chicken breasts for dinner." She said while she worked. Cloud's eyebrows shot up at her statement.

"Oh, Yeah? Okay... That looks soft. I mean, looks good, I mean-" He opened his mouth again to speak but to closed it again like a fish out of water. Tifa kept a straight face even though all she wanted to do was laugh at his face.

"Oh, they're good believe me... And you can have them all."

"R-Really? Okay... Ummm... But-"

"And I'm not talking about the chicken." She said then she suddenly stood up, indicating that she was done. She walked away with the first aid kit, leaving a dumbstruck Cloud staring at her back, his mouth slowly slackening.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" He asked while he wiped the bead of sweat from his forehead, Tifa looked over her shoulder then she spoke.

"What do you think?" She said in a sultry voice then she winked before giving him a sexy smirk, she turned around again and started walking away.

 _Holy shit._

Cloud has never been so sweaty all his life and it wasn't because of the heat, which he was silently thanking.


End file.
